


break cookies (not hearts)

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Baking, Cookies, M/M, MHEA Holiday 2019, Moodboards, Very Vague References to Sex, did you know that the mhea tag is officially recognized now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been archrivals ever since a memorable fight over a coveted Christmas recital solo in elementary school. Now adults, they work side-by-side at the same school where they still constantly compete over everything. As the holiday season approaches, the entire school is getting into the spirit with the annual fundraising festival, which will feature an exciting new event - a teacher Christmas Cookie Bake-Off, judged by tough five-star pastry chef, Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Movie Challenge 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	break cookies (not hearts)

Everyone thought Steve and Bucky would be best friends. That, unfortunately, did not turn out to be the case after they fought over the Christmas recital solo in kindergarten (and lost out to Arnie Roth). Twenty years later, they both end up teaching at the same school where their rivalry continues to this day with childish pranks, taunting insults, and the occasional night where one of them gets bent over a desk.

This year is going to be different though because this year, the annual Christmas fundraiser features a televised Cookie Bake-Off, judged by none other than Tony Stark, one of the best pastry chefs in the world.

Steve’s going to win.

—No, Bucky’s going to win.

—No, Steve—

Bucky has the brilliant idea of getting to know Tony before the competition so he can bake exactly what Tony likes to eat. Except Steve has the same idea and because they’re incapable of doing anything halfway, they both end up taking Tony out multiple times to prove that they know Tony better.

Poor Tony, caught in the middle of two very attractive men, not sure if he’s being courted or used. Things come to a head when they realize that Tony agreed to let them take him out on the same day—at the same time. And, hey, maybe spending time together outside of the school isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Achievements earned as part of the Holiday Movie Challenge 2019. Click [here](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for more info!
> 
> * * *


End file.
